This invention is directed to an electrode holder of the type used for welding, air arc gouging, thermal lancing etc, and which contains an isolating switch and an electrode locking arrangement which is associated with the isolating switch such that operation of the isolating switch permits removal of the electrode from the electrode holder.
In the field of welding there is provided an apparatus which contains an electrode and where the electrode is held in a holder, the holder typically being handheld by an operator. The electrode is a consumable and must be replaced periodically and there is always a hazard in doing so as it is essential that the electrode is isolated from the power prior to removal. In some situations, the electrode must be isolated from the power source when not in use. The holder is relatively lightweight to allow it to be used for long periods of time without fatigue.
The electrode must be in electrical contact with the power supply. Typically, the electrode is clamped between jaws on the holder which hold the electrode in place. These jaws can be opened, typically by depressing a lever, button and the like to release the electrode. Alternatively, a twist collar is provided to release the electrode. A hazardous situation can occur if an operator releases the electrode without initially switching off the power, or touches the electrode accidentally.
These electrodes and the electrode holder is used in a variety of applications. One application is manual metal arc welding which uses a consumable electrode which is held in a handheld holder. The electrode is placed close to the metal to be welded and an arc is formed to melt the metal and to form the weld. The electrode typically comprises a central metal wire and a surrounding material which decomposes to form an inert gas shield around the molten pool of metal. The electrodes are consumed and need to be regularly replaced.
Another type of welding technique is tungsten inert gas welding. In this technique, an electrode is held within a holder, and a shielding gas (typically argon), flows about the electrode and onto the work surface which is to be welded. A filler wire is used to provide the molten weld metal. The electrode is typically a tungsten electrode.
Another type of technique is a thermal cutting technique where a super hot gas or arc is used to cut a metal. These techniques include air arc gouging, and thermal lancing. Each of these techniques still requires the use of a electrode in a holder.
However, my earlier designs still suffered from some disadvantages including complexity of componentry, and sometimes a somewhat awkward arrangement of the power isolating switch.
I have now designed improvements to the electrode holder which uses a similar concept as described in my earlier patent, but has a design, construction and mechanism which may be better and even safer to use.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.